Never Let You Go
by So-Much-Pain-Behind-These-Eyes
Summary: Death, love, and never letting go of the thing that you love most. Yeh, I know I suck at summaries.


Never Let You Go  
  
The grave was simple. There was nothing extravagant about it, just a name and a date carved into a polished rock. The engraving was a bit unusual, the last line anyway, but not overly-extravagant.. He would have liked it that way. He wasn't a person to elaborate a situation, even in his own death. Others wanted to, but they didn't mess with the gravestone…even when he had been far gone.  
  
There had only been one who had attended the funeral. A simple female, she appeared to be rather young, maybe 14 or 15 years of age. But she was different. She wore all black, and her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail with a black satin ribbon. Her skin was fair, almost a porcelain colour, but vibrant emerald eyes shone out to contrast against everything.  
  
The preacher looked at her curiously, as she approached the closed casket. She remained silent, and her face was expressionless, as she ran a gloved hand over the polished white lid gently, before lifting it to rest once more at her side. When the casket was carted out to the gravesite, she followed. Slowly, and patiently, she followed, obediently at that.   
  
When the white casket was lowered into the earth, she did not cry, nor did she make any sounds. She merely watched, as if interested in what would happen. Her face remained still and expressionless as they covered the casket up with damp earth. As soon as they were done, she left, silently. She didn't get into a car, nor did she hop a bus or onto a bicycle. She just kept walking, until she was far out of sight. The preacher stared after her, confused, and a tad frustrated.  
  
She was not seen at the cemetery for over a week, and grass had grown thickly over the gravesite. There in the middle sat a polished rock, engraved with a name and a date.  
  
The next week, she was seen walking into the cemetery, wearing the same clothes that she had worn at the funeral, and her hair was just as neat and perfect as before. Her clothes showed no sign of wear, nor did the black show any signs of fading. Her face was once again expressionless as she approached the gravesite that she had been at 2 weeks previously.   
  
The priest watched her curiously, from inside of the nearby outdoors chapel, in which the funeral for this young man had been held. All he could do was stare, as she kneeled down upon the ground, in front of the gravestone, and looked down upon it intensely. She remained like this for hours, apparently not tiring at all.  
  
The priest looked back at her a few hours later, when the sun was beginning to set. She was still kneeling by the grave, staring at it. He wanted to go and usher her away for the night, or tell her to go on home, but something kept him from approaching her, something held him back. He just couldn't figure out why she remained there, so faithfully, not moving at all, or at least at the times when he had watched her. He shook his head slowly, and walked off of the property, planning to come back the next day.  
  
Of course, as he left, the young girl kept her vigil at the gravesite, not moving, and not speaking. It quickly became night, and the stars were shining brightly overhead, as was the full moon. The moonlight cast a light onto her, that made the girl look almost ghostly in appearance, her pale skin contrasting with her ebony clothing and her emerald eyes, that still shone ever so brightly in the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The priest returned the next morning, at sunrise, passing the grave that the young girl had sat so obediently at the night before, but he didn't see her there. He assumed that she had went home during the wee hours of the morning, before he saw something shiny and black lying on the grass beside what appeared to be the gravestone. As he neared the gravesite, his eyes widened as he realized it to be a black satin glove, as worn by the female.  
  
When he grew closer, he froze in mid-step, hardly believing what he had seen. No…it wasn't true, his eyes were playing tricks on him. That must have been it. Besides…he was there when they buried the young man. He knew there to be only one gravestone on the plot. But the one gravestone now had a partner.   
  
Right below the simple carved rock lay another one, this one black, with silver engraving on it, contrasting with the white of the male's gravestone. On the ebony stone, there was writing, which he couldn't comprehend. The two gravestones, the male's being above, and the female's being below, read to be this:  
  
Draconis Consternatious Malfoy  
  
April 22nd, 1989 to October 17th, 2004  
  
Even in Death  
  
Angelica Capricorn Spencer  
  
December 19th, 1989 to October 31st, 2004  
  
I will never let you go  
  
This shocked the priest very much, for October 31st had been last night…exactly one fortnight after the young man's death. He smiled to himself, as a slight glow appeared over the two gravestones. It may have been the sunlight reflecting itself off of the highly polished stone, it may have been something more.   
  
All the priest will ever know, is that when he looked off into the distance that morning, he saw a young couple beginning to walk out of the cemetery, holding hands. The male had on black pants, and a simple white shirt that was untucked, with no jacket. The female was wearing all black, with silver blonde hair tied back with a black satin ribbon, emerald eyes shining, and skin as pale as porcelain…and she was missing her right black satin glove.  
  
They departed from the cemetery quickly, though they seemed to be walking at a fairly slow pace. The priest never saw the girl again after that morning, nor will he ever. To this day, not a blade of grass, or a weed, or even a flower has begun to grow over either of the gravestones on the plot…and no one knows how the ebony one got there in the first place, but they do not question it.  
  
They say that you can still visit that cemetery…and they also say that if you visit it in the morning, when the sun is just beginning to rise, you can see a cute looking couple beginning the journey out of the cemetery. They appear everyday…and if you look hard enough, you can make out that they both have silver blonde hair, pale skin…and did I mention? The young girl is always missing a glove. 


End file.
